jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Popeyes Adventures of Aladdin
in saudia arabia in a desert a peddler narrottes a story in far away desert an evil sorecer Jafar with his parrot Iago and his partner Bluto hire a desert theif named Gazeem and he lowers him to the cave of wonders but as soon as he goes in he is eaten alive by the cave and Jafar Iago and Bluto must find the diamond in the rough meanwhile Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy arrive in Agrabah and meet a streetrat named Aladdin with his monkey Abu who are chased by the palace gaurds they escape the gaurds and befriend each other but Prince Archemed arrives and is ready to wed Jasmine he however is not polite prince but rude and arrogant once he enters the palace Rajah the tiger scares him out and the Sultan tells Jasmine that she must stop rejecting every suitor that comes to visit her and Jasmine however does not want people choosing for her instead she wishes to go out the palace meanwhile Jafar speaks with the Sultan and hypnotises him to give him the ring which he does meanwhile Jasmine disguises herself as a peasent and runs away into the market place and Aladdin meets her and falls in love meanwhile at the palace in the labratory Jafar uses his hour glass to find out who the diamond in the rough is which turns out to be Aladdin and Bluto sees that Popeye is with him and they send the gaurds out to retrieve them meanwhile in the market place Aladdin and Jasmine get to know each other along with Popeye and Olive Oil but Razoul anf the gaurds capture Aladdin and Popeye and take them to the dungeon and Jasmine yells at Jafar for kidnapping Aladdin and Jafar tells her his sentace was death which sends Jasmine crying and Iago ask how it went and Jafar says she took it rather well and Bluto ask Jafar how he is going to get the lamp and Jafar changes into a crippled old man and hides in the dungeon and Jasmine starts crying not knowing his name and Rajah comforts her meanwhile Olive Oil Wimpy and Abu free Aladdin from the dungeon and meet an old bearded peddler man that shows them to the cave of wonders as soon as they enter the cave they find treasure and search for the lamp and meet a magic carpet that leads them to it they reach the lamp but when Abu touches the forbidden treasure the cave starts to erupt they hand the old man the lamp but he tries to stab Aladdin with the dagger but Abu bites his ankle and they all fall back into the cave and Jafar rips the beard off looking for the lamp but sees that he does not have it and returns to the palace meanwhile the Sultan tells Jasmine that he will upbraid Jafar tomorrow in the cave Aladdin Popeye Olive Oil Wimpy Carpet and Abu are trapped but Abu has the lamp when Aladdin rubs the lamp the Genie pops out and sings to them and gives them rules on wishing rule 1 he cannot kill anybody rule 2 he cannot make people fall in love rule 3 he cannot bring people back from the dead and he gets them out of the cave meanwhile the Sultan is upbraiding Jafar but Jafar says it wont happen again and Iago comes up with an idea that Jafar should marry Jasmine and become the Sultan and Bluto loves that idea meanwhile Genie takes Aladdin Abu Popeye Olive Oil Carpet and Wimpy to an osasis and Aladdins first wish is to become a prince so that Jasmine would want to marry him and he grants it turning him into a suitor and Abu into an elephant and Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy into his servents and they get their show on the road meanwhile at the palace Jafar is hypnotising the Sultan with his snake staff telling him to order Jasmine to marry him but his plan backfires when Prince Ali in a parade arrives in agrabah and is ready to seek Jasmines hand in marraige but Jasmine is not happy about it and Jafar has a darker plan later that night Aladdin is worried and Genie suggest that he tells Jasmine the truth but refuses afterwards he takes Jasmine on a magic carpet ride and afterwards they kiss but Razoul grabs Aladdin and throws him in the sea and Popeye is tossed in with him but Genie saves them and at the palace Jafar has the Sultan under his control but Aladdin shows up and breaks the spell exposing Jafar afterwards Jafar is placed under arrest but sees the lamp and vanishes after seeing that Aladdin has the lamp Jafar sends Iago to retrieve it meanwhile at the palace Aladdin is depressed and decides to tell Jasmine the truth and Iago steals the lamp and presents it to Jafar and Jafar is Genies new master and his first wish is to be sultan as sultan Jafar rips the Sultans robe off and changes Rajah into a tiger cub and Bluto surprises Popeye and Wimpy and Jafar changes Abu back into a monkey and reveals to Jasmine that Ali is Aladdin and he sends Aladdin Abu Carpet Popeye and Wimpy to the end of the earth and takes over agrabah and Aladdin Abu Carpet Popeye and Wimpy head back to set things right at the palace Jafar has Jasmine as his love slave and Bluto has Olive Oil has his love slave as well and Iago feeding the Sultan crackers for revange but Aladdin Abu Popeye Carpet and Wimpy return and Abu stalls Iago while Aladdin tries to steal the lamp back but a battle goes and Popeye fights Bluto and Jafar changes Abu into a toy monkey and unravils the Carpet and traps Jasmine in an hour glass and changes into a monsterous vicous cobra to fight Aladdin and wraps him in his coils but Aladdin has an idea he tricks Jafar into wishing himself into a genie Genie changes Jafar into a giant evil red djinn thinking that the whole universe is his to control and his lamp is created and Aladdin frees Jasmine from the hour glass and rubs the lamp sucking Jafar into it taking Iago with him thus breaking the spell the carpet is back to normal Abu is a live monkey again and Rajah is a full grown tiger once more and Genie throws Jafars lamp out into the dessert and Popeye eats spinach and knocks Bluto out of the palace and Aladdin frees the Genie and the Sultan changes the law letting Jasmine wed Aladdin and Popeye Olive Oil and Wimpy head home while Aladdin and Jasmine have a magic carpet ride the end Category:Popeyes Adventure Series